Dragon King Natsu
by lemonyen
Summary: Natsu has been reborn! Kinda. So have Wendy and Gajeel. And some others. Rated T for later swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Natsu, Wendy. I need to talk to you about something." Gajeel's eyes showed hard worry and fear. Something they hadn't seen in a while. They walked outside the guild and Gajeel collapsed. "I fear I have lost myself." He said. Wendy was shocked, out of all of them, Gajeel had been the most in control. Natsu's aura changed. It went from a powerful dragon to a darker aura, one full of respect, ,power and control. "Be careful not to do it again. You know how you and Wendy are when you let yourselves go." Natsu said. "Now let us go back to the guild." Wendy looked at Gajeel sympathetically. Now that they had been reborn into a new era, they had to be careful not to let their past memories take control. However, the stronger their enemies got, the weaker their control got.

From the moment Wendy first sensed Natsu, she recognized her King's aura lurking behind his heart. And sadly, tripped in shock. Luckily, it was passed as clumsiness. She was so embarrassed then, before, she was his left-hand man/woman. And tripping in shock is nit the best way to present yourself to your king. She was the strongest healer the dragons had ever seen, but before that, she was the swiftest assassin in Natsu's army.

Gajeel saw Wendy follow Natsu and wondered how Kushedrial (take of Kushedra, mythological Albanian Dragon) had become this quiet little girl, Wendy. In his day, her eyes were full of blood lust. Killing was natural for her, because she had, and always will be, an assassin. And she had enjoyed it.

In those days, He had been Natsu's right-hand man. He had been Gorynch(from Gorynych, Zmei. A Russian Dragon) The Dragon of Black Iron, and Wendy, The Dragon of Bloody skies. They had been his lieutenants, and siblings. Natsu had been his Ototo, or back then, Azazarel (Azazel, The dragon in "The Apocalypse of Abraham"[bible] ). Wendy has been their Onee-chan . Even though he had been the younger brother, He had been the King of dragons (kind of like Zeus in Greek Mythology. Except not a womanizer, or crazy in the slightest). He had been the most powerful Dragon of all dragons, he had beaten, no killed, the previous king of dragons when he was just a hatchling, without even lifting a wing. He had always been wise far beyond his years and was the most powerful and wise king the dragons had even seen. Even before he had grown out of being a hatchling.

Now in this era, He had ordered them to suppress there powers and never show them to anyone, as soon as he had met them. He was so different, getting motion sickness, being goofy, losing. It was an interesting change.

He then went into the guild to find Natsu fighting Gray. Ah, the present.

Lucy broke up the fight, and for that, Natsu was grateful. He sneaked outside into a forest and let loose. His eyes changed to black slits and his aura changed. Using the telepathy in this form, he contacted Wendy and Gajeel. _We can loosen up here. Come to the forest near the other guild._ Wendy and Gajeel heard this and knew this would be a good chance to release everything without everyone knowing. Unfortunately, Warren heard as well and went to inform master.

"These Telepathic messages are coming to people in our guild, and we still don't know who it's for, who is it's from." Master complained. Warren had been picking up these mysterious messages ever since Gajeel and Juvia had joined the guild. However, he had kept these a secret from the guild. This was something he didn't want many people in the guild knowing about. "Warren, tell Erza and Gray to go to this forest. Tell them I want some of the berries growing there. However, tell them to come back if they see anything weird so it can't hurt the berries." "Yes, master." Warren said.

"Erza! Gray!" Warren yelled. "What is it?" Gray said, sounding bored. "master asked you and Erza to go collect some berries from the forest near the other guild." "Anything else?" Erza said. "Yes, If you see anything weird, come back and report. So you don't damage the berries." -_-

"Gray! Can you see any berries?" Erza yelled. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hh!" was his response. 2 large beasts were following him. One had a white angelic body. Only the white feathers were blood red at the ends (think of Weisslogia with a pointier snout, curvier wings, larger and slimmer body with horns and larger pointed eyes). The other had a black metallic body and teeth that looked like it could pierce through time and space itself.

"**Why have you come into our master's territory?" **they asked. "We do not who your master is." Erza said, "we have only come here for berries. Which we can not find." **"There are no berries here." **One of them said, She spoke with a tone that was sharp, cold and merciless. "Damn you Jii-Jii." Gray said. Erza was to bothered by these creatures to complain about the Master's actions. They looked very much like dragons. She would say they were dragons but they had a kind of transparency about them.

"Who, or what, are you?" Erza asked. **"We are soul lights. When we were reborn as humans, our past selves turn into soul lights, we are able to summon them and use them for whatever purpose needed. In this case, we are relaying a message from our Master."** "Thank you for the explanation, Gray and I shall now leave." Erza said, dragging Gray with her.

"Natsu, They're gone now." Gajeel said. His small red eyes had changed to blood red irises and black slits. Wendy said nothing, her coldness was nothing new for the dragon king. She gad amber eyes with red slits and dark crimson-black eye shadow (Think of the doll of Tama-Azusa in Hakkenden: Tohou Hakken Ibbun with dark crimson-black around her eyes).

Natsu's hair had grown longer and he had black slits in his eyes. His wings spread open and you could see the dark red scales glowing in the dark of the forest. Wendy and Gajeel stood in front of him. Their hands set on fire and Natsu sealed their powers again. "Be careful." He warned.

"Master," Erza said. "There were some strange creatures in that forest." "As I thought." He said. "Thank you, Erza, Gray." As they left the room, makarov thought to himself ~ the tides are changing~ (I'm poetic. Not.)

A/n: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Thanks to XDarkRider for permission to write this. If I get good reviews, I will continue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/n: To all those who have reviewed, thanks! However I would like to point out: if you don't know something, look it up on Wikipedia.

"Natsu!" Where have you been?" Erza yelled. "Master made Grey and I go to the forest and there were dragons there." It took Natsu less than a second to analyse this. She had obviously seen Wendy and Gajeel's Soul Lights and gotten the message. But they were too close. He would have to find a better place to seal them. He would go to the paladins.

"Bahalamut (Bahamut, an Arabic Myth)," Natsu commanded. A man stood forwards, His black hair as dark as a shadow. "Y Draike (Y Ddraig Goch, Welsh Dragon)." "Yo, Natsu-Nii!" He said. His white-blonde hair stood out in the dark of the night. 2 little red dots stood out behind Natsu, they glowed with annoyance. "Natsu, why are these tiger sissies here?" the annoyed Gajeel asked. "They can find us a place to renew the seals. Plus, I need to seal them. The Unison raid, a supposedly impossible magic, was possible because the human appearance was wearing off." Natsu explained. "Hmph."

"Hey, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked. Happy was sulking at Natsu's house, with Carla and Lily thereof course, saying he was gone. But Lucy thought Erza might know where he was. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Wendy or Gajeel for a couple of days either.

"No I haven't seen him either, but I think it's dragon slayer business." Erza said. "It is." A gruff voice replied. "Laxus!" Gray exclaimed. (Sorry, He doesn't get many lines. To bored to write about the stripper) "They aren't just dragon slayers," he explained "They're Dragons."

"Natsu-san and Gajeel-san are missing!" Wendy cried. Wendy was crying and her hair was dirty and oily. Laxus noticed something different about Wendy. She had eye-shadow on, and her eyes were...different. He then realised what had happened. The seal. "My Lady, are you all right?" He asked. Laxus knew better than to leave Wendy alone when the seal had been loosened. "Thank you, Lieutenant." She said. Fairy Tail looked at them as if they were crazy. "What are you playing at Laxus, Wendy?" Cana asked. Although drunk, She knew something was up. "Nothing. We are Dragons, or, were." Laxus declared.

A/n: This was meant to be so much longer. I am so incredibly sorry. But, I had a narrative writing assignment pop-up at school and I was focused on that. I am so incredibly sorry for letting anyone down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"In the age of Dragons, Wendy, Gajeel & Natsu had been the "royalty". Natsu was king of the Dragons, but back then his name was Azazarel. Gajeel and Wendy had been his older siblings, Kushedrial and Gorynch. They were his most trusted advisors, lieutenants and friends. I was part of Wendy's special force platoon. My name was Sculldrya, and I specialised in long range killing." "Killing?!" Mira Jane exclaimed. Fairy Tail quickly shushed her and hurried Laxus on with the story. "Sting and Rogue are also reborn dragons. They were the known as "The Paladins", Dragons who specialised in finding ways to control and destroy humans." The guild shuddered in horror at the thought of Sting Euclifffe and Rogue Cheney in control of humans. "Then during the civil war between dragons, Natsu was killed. Wendy and Gajeel were killed in battle afterwards. It was unknown, and still is, to us why Natsu died. As Azazarel, his scales were impenetrable and his insides were tough like stones. He could not be mentally uncompromised so we think he committed suicide." The guild gasped when suddenly, Wendy abruptly stood up and sent her cold, hard gaze towards Laxus. She stood up on her tippy-toes and touched his for head. A yellow light shone from him and a large golden dragon appeared.

"This is my soul light." Laxus explained. "It's what I looked like in my past life. Erza and Gray have already seen Wendy and Gajeel's." "It's the only remnant we have of our past lives. Natsu seals us so that we don't go on a rampage in these forms. But he has no soul light, and none of us know why."

Unbeknownst to the guild, the Paladins, Gajeel and Natsu were having a long talk. "There is the Dragon's graveyard under the arena?" Sting suggested. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Sting and nodded. "I'll lead the way." Gajeel suggested. Natsu & the Paladins nodded as Gajeel started walking.

Wendy sat a lacrima on the table and waved her hand over it. A picture was projected above the lacrima, and Wendy explained. "This lacrima projects memories. It is currently projected the memories I have of my past life."

"_Lady Kushedrial, you're early!" "Well, If you don't want Azazarel-sama scorching your behind, I suggest you let me in." The guards quickly announced me and opened the doors. I sighed, "Why does Azazarel have such incompetent dragons as guards. Ughhh..." I walked into the throne room and shrunk down to a human when I noticed the 5 yr old on the ground playing with a man. I had long blue hair tied into a ponytail, and silver armour with a white cape. My eyes were still a dragon's though. "Gorynch, Azazarel has more important stuff to do than play with you." I told him. He backed away, and the 5 yr old came to sit with me as I placed down the map. I set some red couters and some black counters. I ushered the boy next to me and put him in my lap. "The counters are our forces, and the black counters are those puny humans." Azazarel moved some red counters towards the mountains west of some black counters. "In the place where the humans are positioned, the water there is not very pure. So when they come looking for water here..." He pointed at the counters at the mountains and took the black counters in his mouth and ate them. "Nice strategy, Otoutou." Gorynch said. Azazarel flared his wings at Gorynch and started hurling insults at my poor Otoutou while flying after him. Azazarel was going slow, but that made it funnier since Gorynch was barely out running him. I stifled a giggle as my 2 cute little brothers ran after each other._

The memory started fading when Natsu kicked open the door with Gajeel behind him and yelled "WE'RE BACK!" Gray yelled at him "Shut up flame head, we're trying to watch something on the memory lacrima!" "Wait...Natsu!" Everyone in the guild stared at the pink-haired dragon slayer, thinking what could be behind those eyes. Gajeel came in behind Natsu and saw Wendy giving him a hard stare, then he realised what happened. He picked her up by the collar and started yelling "YOU SHOWED THEM! WHEN WE WERE SWORN TO SECRECY!" He turned to Laxus and started yelling at him as well "AND YOU! AS THE SECOND IN COMMAND YOU SHOULD HAVE STOPPPED HER!" Natsu walked up to Gajeel and bonked him on the head. "They were going to know sooner or later."

"So you're really a dragon king, eh?" Wakaba asked. "Well yeah." Natsu said, "But around 400 years ago, when the civil war broke out, I was forced to abdicate." "Why?" Cana asked. The guild nodded in agreement. "Igneel was taken captive." "IGNEEL?" the guild exclaimed, even Laxus, Wendy and Gajeel were surprised. "What's this got to do with your adoptive father?" Gray asked. "When I was king, he was my son." He said. This surprised even the dragon royals. "So you're your own grandson, to an extent?" Natsu nodded. Gajeel and Wendy ran straight up to his face and started pummelling him with questions. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?" "WHI IS THE MOTHER?" "HOW COME WE NEVER KNEW THIS?" "Because I didn't tell you." Natsu replied calmly. Gajeel cracked his knuckles and Wendy burst into tears. "He didn't tell me! My precious Otoutou!" "Calm down Wendy!" Carla soothed. Natsu scanned the room for Erza. He dragged her outside and yelled to her face "You of all people should know!" Erza caressed the tresses of her hair, remembering her past life all too well.

Erza was the 2nd prince of the humans, younger brother of Acnologia and adopted older brother of Lucia. Lucia was the human sacrifice to the dragon king, Azazarel. Well, no one else knew this, but Lucia was a dragon. The daughter of the rebel dragon leader, to be exact. She had been abandoned as a hatchling and his mother had adopted her. She had taken on the form of a human as a disguise. She/He had been there when Lucia had been given away. Now she heard she had gone back to her biological father after a trade between the two warring sides. The daughter, for a quarter of the rebel side's land. She/He had received a letter from her just before the swap saying:

_Dear Onii-sama, I am going back to my father. I will never forget you, or Acnologia-Nii Sama. But I must tell you something. A secret you must keep. I implore you to burn this letter after you have read it. I have given birth to Lord Azazarel's son. He will be looked after by one of the wet maids in the castle who is taking care of Kushedrial-Sama's daughter Grandeeney (_A/n: Honestly, why did Hiro Mashima choose this name?)._ I entrust you, and you alone with this secret. Even the maid doesn't know, she thinks it's just an abandoned hatchling I found. _

_His name is Igneel. Lord Azazarel did not force me to so this though. It was my idea actually. Any who, I know I won't be reborn, so I beg of you to find Lord Azazarel when he is rebor and tell him you will help him protect Igneel with your life. As my last request of you, please._

_Love, Lucia._

Erza knew all about, and she knew she had to keep all the information she knew from the guild. For Lucia.

Natsu sat on a chair, when Gray walked up to him and asked him straight in the face "Well are you going to explain any of this?" "Of course." Natsu said. "Oi everyone! Natsu gonna tell us what happened!" Gray yelled. Everyone quickly gathered around Natsu, eager for an explanation. "Well...

A/n: Next chapter-The past/part 1. Thank you to everyone who and reading this, I intend to upload the next chapter as soon as possible. But that might not be very soon.


End file.
